Conflicted Romance
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Sakura began having strange feelings, for a girl she used to hate. Now she doesn't know what to do; Naruto gave her the advice to wait it out but part of her doesn't want to wait, she wants to act.
1. Sakura

Sakura looked into the eyes of the woman she normally hated; only this time instead of the burning hatred she felt warmth that could only be recognized as love. She wanted to deny the feelings and run away. Of course she knew she couldn't, she loved Ino and that would never change. She thought as she watched Ino hang out with Choji and hang all over him she felt pain and jealousy. Ino was as straight as a woman could be, Sakura wasn't sure she herself was.

Sakura did her best to ignore the feelings as they all gathered for a bite to eat at the ramen shop. She kept glancing at Ino curiously, occasionally catching her glance back at her. They looked away at the same time with snide remarks. Ino went back to flirting with Choji as she previously was, and Sakura tried flirting with Naruto to take her mind off of what was happening in her head and heart.

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto's voice rang into her ear from beside her. He looked a bit concerned at Sakura as she mindlessly played with her food.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Naruto looked at her with a sort of subtle disbelief before he took her hand and made her stand up, dragging her off to a secluded place. The others whistled but Ino looked after them jealously.

"Sakura, I know you're not telling the truth, so spill it." Sakura was a bit surprised at how Naruto was acting, but she sighed knowing that if there was anyone her secret was safe with it would be Naruto.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, Naruto I've been thinking about Ino in ways I never have before and I can only describe it as love. I've tried to think about guys and even tried flirting with you, but I realized I don't like it. I'm scared Naruto, what does it mean?" Sakura buried her face in Naruto's chest slowly starting to cry. Naruto hugged her tightly and smiled down at her.

"It seems to me like you might be what are called lesbians, but I could be wrong, best thing to do is wait it out. If you're completely positive then act on it." Sakura looked up at him feeling a lot better about it all; she kissed his cheek and nodded. That's what she will do and hopefully these feelings go away.


	2. Sakura POV

Sakura walked away from the ramen shop, leaving her friends behind, thoughts of Ino circled her mind to the point she wasn't even paying attention to where she walked. She'd never have someone fill her mind and cloud her thoughts am much as her supposed "enemy" has, not even Sasuke. The thought of him made her snarl; sure he came back to the village and yeah everyone had forgiven him, but not her; she never would and he knew that.

Sakura tripped over someone's foot, barely having time to catch herself. She looked around to see who she had tripped on, realizing that she'd ended up in the small graveyard dedicated to all ninjas who'd died in the recent war, her eyes landed on Ten Ten, and she realized it was her foot that she had tripped on.

"Ten Ten…" She was sitting on Neji's grave sound asleep, just like she had been pretty much every day since his death.

"Oh, hey, Sakura didn't see you come in." Sakura looked over at Naruto who was sitting a few rows over on Jiraiya's grave with Tsunade. Sakura nodded, walking over to them.

"Can't believe we lost so many, and so many of us are suffering from it." Sakura glanced over to Ten Ten then to Tsunade, who had small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She sat beside Tsunade hugging her gently. Tsunade took the opportunity to cry.

Sakura sat like this for so long with the both of them before finally getting up and paying her respects, then heading home.


	3. Sasuke

Sasuke was feeling the buzz from the alcohol in his system; he was drinking his sorrows away as he thought of Sakura. Normally, she didn't pop in his head but tonight he felt like he had to get back at her, for throwing away his love confession and ignoring him. Maybe it was alcohol talking or maybe, he'd finally reach his braking point. Either way, it was time to act.

Sasuke stumbled his way to Sakura's home, before sliding open the wooden door with a loud creak and walking inside. Sakura had obviously heard him because she had come out looking around. Too drunk to hide he just grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. His hand moved around her body as she struggled and kicked, this made Sasuke infuriated to punch her in the jaw most likely fracturing it and kicking her to the ground.

"S-Sasuke, please, don't hurt me anymore."

Sakura's voice was barely above a weak whisper as she pleaded for him, he watched her beg in a blind drunken fury. He began kicking into her stomach as hard as his current state would allow. As she spat blood onto the floor he began charging a chidori.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this to me!" Sakura tried crawling away from her old friend, she barely reached the bedroom before Sasuke punched his hand into her back sending the chidori full strength through her, blood started pooling around Sakura. Sasuke smirked at her shoving the handle end of a kunai between her legs and up inside her, taking her virginity. He walked away feeling satisfied with the mangled and bloody mess he'd left her in.

Minutes after Sasuke had left his beloved crush in a mangled mess, Naruto came walking into Sakura's house seeing her lying on the floor. He rushed to her side and scooped her up into his arms. His first reaction was to run to Tsunade, when Tsunade saw her old student Sakura was rushed to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had been in the hospital for the last few weeks, her vitals had just been stabilized and she had just gotten her blood pressure down. They weren't sure if she was even going to make it but Naruto believed she would.

Sasuke had no memory of what he'd done, but he did have flashes in his dreams of him assaulting someone. He couldn't remember who though and if he did he'd probably have a heart attack. Sakura began opening her eyes slowly; they were met with Ino's, Naruto's and Sasuke's.

In unison the three of them said, "Sakura!"

She flinched at the sudden sound. When her eyes met Sasuke's she flinched back even further, he gave her a look of confusion as he tried getting closer but she wouldn't let him. Sasuke tried to kiss her but Sakura took a big gulp.

"Sasuke, I'm a lesbian!" Ino shot Sakura a weird surprised type look, while Sasuke looked angry and Naruto looked pleased.

Ino reached down, cupped Sakura's face in her hands and planted a big kiss on her lips. One that Sakura returned gratefully. Ino pressed her forehead against Sakura's looking into her eyes smiling softly. Sakura planted another gentle kiss on Ino's lips and pulled her down in bed with her. Sasuke growled and looked at her in anger; he slapped her across the face. Naruto flared his nine tails chakra exploded into the room.

"How dare you lay a hand on her?! You did this to her! I saw you leave her house right before I found her!" Naruto punched him in the face braking his cheek bone and continued to hit him until he would need several bone readjustments.

Tsunade walked in during the fight and had the Anbu arrest Sasuke where he would be sentenced to death for treason. Sakura looked at Ino smiling as tears gently poured down. She kissed her again before closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Ino had been dating for a little over 9 months now. They were even talking about adopting one of the many orphans from the war. Sakura was smiling as they got the needed papers from Tsunade and went to the make-shift orphanage that had been set up.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked over at Ino with a questioning look, she was looking down at the ground.

"Yes Ino?"

"Lets get married."

Sakura looked at her not being able to speak, she thought it was a good idea but she didn't know how to word it that it wouldn't sound weird.

"Forget I said anything, I knew it'd be a stupid idea." Ino looked away with tears forming in her eyes, Sakura grabbed her shoulder and kissed her passionately and rested her forehead against Ino's, looking into her eyes.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. Lets do it." Ino smiled at Sakura wiping the small tears that threatened to fall away. Sakura kissed her again smiling in joy and not wanting to wait to share this news she dragged Ino where their friends awaited news on the adoption. They walked in and everyone looked at them.

"We got the papers!" All their friends jumped in joy and hugged them both tightly, laughing with them but as they stopped laughing everyone looked at their deviously smiling faces and looked confused, "we're getting married!"

Everyone started making an uproar at this news, even the ramen shop guy clapped for them. Several people in the village clapped as well, at least those that accepted the two girls relationship. They were getting a fairytale ended that they both deserve.


End file.
